


Backseat Fun

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean, Comedy, Confused Castiel, F/F, Smug Crowley, car sex (almost), sam trying to calm him down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: On a case with the Winchesters, Reader and Rowena are left in the backseat of the impala. Bored, Rowena decides to have a little fun with Reader.





	Backseat Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marrilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/gifts).



“What the hell is taking them so bloody long?” Rowena muttered, crossing her arms and pouting childishly. The two of you were currently waiting in the Winchester’s car, with the windows partially rolled down, while the Winchesters and Castiel met with Crowley in some old warehouse. They’d called Rowena in for help on a case and, naturally, you’d tagged along. At least this time they hadn’t put either of you in iron.

 

“I don’t know. Negotiations, I guess,” you suggested. You knew Crowley was a hard demon to bargain with. He liked the Winchesters, sure, but he’d never help anyone unless it benefited him in some way. It’d be even more difficult to get him to work with you and Rowena. To say his relationship with Rowena was complicated was an understatement. And he didn’t like you simply for the fact that you were dating his mother.

 

“Well,” Rowena said, reaching out a hand to rest on your thigh, “we could amuse ourselves while we wait.”

 

It was obvious what she had in mind. “Are you sure we have time?” You asked.

 

Rowena leaned in to place a chaste kiss on your lips. “They’ve taken this long.” Another kiss. “We at least have time for a quick one.”

 

“If you really think so,” you said, grabbing her waist and guiding her to straddle you.

 

Rowena tangled her hands in your hair and brought your lips to hers in a deep kiss. You moaned as she ground herself against you. You had to be fast, you remembered. You broke the kiss and moved your lips down her neck, undoing the zipper on her dress and shoving the top half down, revealing perfect breasts held by a black, lacy bra.

 

“Fuck, I love your tits,” you sighed, pushing the bra down just enough to reveal them.

 

“Then show me how much you love them,” Rowena said, pushing your face into her breasts. You eagerly set your mouth to work, licking, kissing, and sucking her breasts. “That’s it, darling,” she moaned.

 

You reached a hand under the skirt of her dress, feeling your way up. You chuckled when you reached her pussy. “Nothing? Someone’s been naughty,” you teased.

 

Rowena began to say something, but it was lost in her groan when your finger brushed her clit. “That feel good?” You asked. She whimpered and nodded as you did it again. You reached your free hand up to pull the dress further down, but you were suddenly interrupted.

 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” Dean Winchester’s booming voice sent the both of your heads turning in alarm. Dean was storming towards his car, Sam quickly following behind. Castiel and Crowley followed a few feet back.

 

“What does it look like we’re doing?” Rowena asked, quickly covering herself up and moving off you. You withdrew your hand from under her skirt and began helping her.

 

“Dean, calm down,” Sam cautioned, trying to hold Dean back.

 

“They’re having sex in my car!” Dean yelled.

 

“Well, as much as this sight utterly disgusts me,” Crowley said, “I have to say, were you really expecting anything else from these two?” His gaze was firmly set away from you and Rowena. Castiel simply watched the exchange with his head tilted to the side, a confused expression on his face.

 

“Why the _hell_ would you have _sex_ in _my car_?” Dean shouted.

 

“We got bored?” You supplied, your words coming out more like a question. The wrath of Dean Winchester was not something you wanted to face. You didn’t know him very well, but you knew he was protective of his brother, his angel, and his car, and that he’d stopped monsters anyone else would have said were impossible to beat.

 

“You neanderthals were taking too long, so we decided to amuse ourselves,” Rowena said as you zipped up her dress. “Now that you’re back, we can get going. Although, if you want to take a wee while longer, we certainly won’t object.”

 

“You give me one good reason why I shouldn’t shoot you right now!” Dean demanded.

 

“Because you need my help,” Rowena said.

 

“Because you’d get blood all over your backseat. And that’s two reasons,” you added.

 

Dean opened and closed his mouth angrily, trying to find a response.

 

“They’ve got you there, squirrel,” Crowley said. Despite his disgust, the smugness in his voice was obvious.

 

Dean looked at Crowley at the same time Sam and Rowena did.

 

“Shut up!”

 

“Not helping!”

 

“No one asked you, Fergus!”

 

Dean turned back to you and Rowena. “If you ever do this again, I will kill both of you.”

 

Rowena opened her mouth, no doubt to make a smart-ass retort. You lightly elbowed her side and shook your head, shooting her a warning look. She rolled her eyes, but closed her mouth and leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms and pouting.

 

Sam and Dean climbed into the front seats, Dean still fuming. Castiel awkwardly joined you and Rowena in the backseat, blushing and purposefully looking out the window.

 

“I’ll meet you there,” Crowley said before disappearing.

 

Dean started the car and began blasting AC/DC. Rowena obviously hated it, but said nothing. You felt her foot nudge your leg and you looked at her. The mischievous look in her eyes told you one thing: this wasn’t over.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for and Edited by Marrilyn


End file.
